Only the Beginning
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and forty-eight: Matt has news for Sasha that will affect their relationship.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 16th cycle. Now cycle 17!_

* * *

**"Only the Beginning"  
Matt/Sasha (OC)  
****12th installment (direct sequel to "Down Memory Lane") **

He'd found out the news, or at least the possibility of it, shortly before the start of the school year. He hadn't told anyone, not even Sasha. Then it was confirmed, and for a while he didn't know how to deal with it. He'd told Mr. Schuester about it, felt he had to. After that, he didn't have much to do until the day came.

He hadn't told Sasha when he'd seen her, on her first weekend from school, not wanting to break her joy. After that though, he knew he'd have to tell her. He knew she might want to pack up and leave her school when she'd find out, but he didn't want that for her. She was really happy there, and he didn't want her to sacrifice that for him.

He'd made the ride up to New York to meet her, a few days after that weekend they'd had. He waited for her at the diner near her dorm and he called her down. When she arrived, his heart skipped a beat… this might be one of the last times he saw her in person for a while… They hugged, kissed, and then he got her to sit with him in the booth. He knew he had to get right to it so she didn't get too excited.

"Sash, I… There's something I didn't tell you, last time…"

"I know," she spoke up, surprising him. "I could tell. I don't know what it is, but I figured you'd tell me eventually," she nodded. He squeezed her hand… she was perfect…

"My father got a transfer, at his job, and we're moving." He could tell she was understanding much more than she wanted to, but she kept it as together as she could.

"Still in Lima?" she asked, and he didn't answer, a pattern which continued through her next tries. "Ohio? East Coast? United States… Canada?" He looked at her, his face reading as 'I'm not even joking.'

"England." Her hands shot up to her mouth, didn't settle and hung in the air.

"You're joking," she begged, but he shook his head. She didn't speak, but it was clear on her face that the exact thoughts he'd been concerned about were flashing through her mind.

"You have to continue here, you know it," he held on to her hands still. "You're brilliant in there. And you said so yourself, how happy you are." Her eyes spilled with tears now.

"What's happiness without love?" she whimpered. Matt got up and moved to sit on the other side of the booth with her. Pulling her in his arms. "It's not fair… all we did so we could be together…"

"We'll make it; we're used to this."

"I don't want to be used to it, I want to be able to see you, touch you, kiss you…"

"We'll still do all that, whenever we can. And just think about it… whenever you're home, I'll be there… And when you graduate, you come, and you stay, and we… We could live together, and we'll never be apart again." She looked at him, and he gave her a nod.

"What if you're transferred back?"

"I'll stay back… England has all I need," he smiled. That got a laugh out of her. "And then, you and I, we could… I don't have anything to show for it, but if you're up for planning ahead…" She was crying still, more joy now.

"I am… I am…" she laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Did we just get pre-engaged?"

"Looks that way," he smiled. She had calmed down now. "You'll stick it out then? The school?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she spoke, her voice still showing she'd been crying. After a beat, she shook her head. "What are the odds… I leave to be closer, and all I had to do was wait a few more months…"

"I thought the same thing."

"You're not moving to Liverpool, are you? Because that would be too much coincidence for me…" she turned her eyes up to look at him.

"No, Manchester," he laughed. She sat up.

"Oh, that's a lot closer!" she gasped. Matt nodded. Sasha sighed, running a hand through her hair. "When are you going?"

"Two weeks. I never started the school year, my parents didn't think there was any point to it. No more McKinley… No more Glee Club…" he drifted. Sasha took his hand.

"You should do what I did then: start your own." He laughed. "I'm serious!" she insisted.

"Maybe…" he shrugged. "I'll have to start by getting used to things there…" She nodded with a smirk.

"I can help with that."

"If I did start a club, we'd probably get a name before yours does…" he teased. She smacked his arm, 'offended.'

THE END

* * *

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
